Individual differences in temperament, impulsivity and other aspects of social behavior are easily recognized in humans. Such differences in temperament may be related to psychological and physical disorders, antisocial behavior and heart disease. A number of physiologic factors are known to be relevant. However, recent attention has focused on the moncaminergic neurotransmitters serotonin, doparnine and norepinephrine. The general goal of this project is to develop the baboon (Papio hamadryas s.l.) as a nonhuman primate model for studies of neurochemistry and behavior related to individual temperament. The two immediate objectives proposed here are a) to investigate the role of genetic variation in controlling the expression of three metabolites of monoaminergic neurotransmitters, and b) to assess the genetic and environmental relationships among these monoamine metabolites and various behaviors in the baboon. Results of these genetic analyses will be used to formulate hypotheses to be explored in a larger project which will investigate the heritability of additional behavioral and neurochernical phenotypes, as well as map the relevant genes through linkage and association studies in baboon pedigrees.